1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a virus which causes acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS). More particularly, the present invention is related to obtaining a cell line capable of safely generating large quantities of the AIDS viral proteins without concomitant production of AIDS infectious viral particles.
2. State of the Art
AIDS is a fatal human disease that is most likely caused by a T lymphotropic human retrovirus (BarreSinoussi, et al., Science 220:868, 1983., Popovic et al., Science 224: 497, 1984; Levy, et al. Science 225: 840, 1984). It is believed that the virus is spread when body fluids, such as semen or blood from an infected individual,
Holman & Stern, Chartered P49569 are passed to an uninfected person. Because a number of AIDS cases have been reported to result from the transfusion of contaminated blood, immunochemical testing of donor sera is being conducted to detect potential carriers. At present two types of screening tests are employed: enzyme-linked-immunoadsorbent (ELISA) assays and immunoblotting procedures. In both instances proteins isolated from purified virus particles or infected cell lysates are used as antigen to detect serum antibodies directed against the AIDS virus. The preparation of these viral antigens involves the handling of large volumes (about 50 liters/week) of infectious virus and tissue cultures. Presently, workers preparing these reagents cannot avoid continually being exposed to the infected materials and run the potential risk of contracting AIDS.